Sweet Sacrifice
by JoanneMorgan
Summary: Janaina e Jéssica São duas adolescentes viciadas na famosa Saga Crepúsculo. Depois de serem seqüestradas e violentadas,são transformadas em vampiras por Carlisle
1. Apresentação

Nome: Sweet Sacrifice

Autoras: Janaina Hernandes e Jéssica Tavares

Classificação Indicativa: -17 (cenas de sexo ligths e violência ligths)

Personagens: Janaina e Jéssica (protagonistas), Aidan,Carolle, e todos da saga.

Explicação sobre a fic: A fic gira em torno de duas garotas: Janaina e Jéssica,que foram baseadas em suas criadoras,Janaina Hernandes e Jéssica Tavares. As duas garotas tem a mesma personalidade das autoras. São ambas fãs da Saga Twilight,e depois de sofrerem violência e serem quase mortas,são transformadas por Carlisle. Janaina e Jéssica(nós ^^),postaram na fic regularmente. Jéssica irá fazer a visão de sua personagem dos acontecimentos e Janaina irá fazer a versão Dos acontecimentos pelos olhos de sua personagem. O fato de nossas personagens terem nossos nomes,não representa o fato de falta de criatividade para nomeá-las. Quisemos escrever um fic como se NÓS mesmas estivéssemos naquela situação. As personalidades das duas personagens são a mesma de suas autoras.

Sinopse: Janaina e Jéssica são melhores amigas,ambas corajosas,azaradas e muito unidas em tudo. As garotas são completamente obcecadas por Twilight (apesar de Janaina amar Harry Potter também,se ser viciada nos livros do bruxo). O maior sonho das amigas são se tornarem vampiras,mais precisamente da família Cullen. Claro que todos sabemos que isso é impossível.

Será? Aparentemente,não.

Tempo: A fic começa apartir de Setembro de 2009

Realidades: Jéssica realmente perdeu a mãe em Setembro de 2009. Janaina realmente sofreu de Bullying, Janaina tem 14 anos e Jéssica 16.

Invenções: Não somos vampiras (hahahaha),e nunca fomos estupradas.


	2. Coragem Perigosa

**_Cap 1: Coragem perigosa._**

Tudo bem...estávamos ferradas. Eu e Jéssica éramos melhores amigas,ambas obcecadas por Crepúsculo,ambas com uma má sorte tão grande quanto a de Bella, e ambas com uma coragem imensa e assustadora.

Claro que,má sorte e coragem não andam juntas. Se você tem coragem,você acaba fazendo coisas que dependem de sorte. Esse era o nosso problema.

Estávamos voltando do cinema,comentando risonhas,todas as roupas usadas por Kristen e Dakota em The Runaways,filme que tínhamos acabado de assistir. Era noite, lá para as 10 horas,e eu iria dormir na casa da Jéss.

Se estiver se perguntando por que estávamos ferradas,era por que estávamos sendo seguidas,numa rua deserta. Isso realmente não era bom.

-Jana – Jéss murmurou se aconchegando em meu braço. O medo claramente exposto em sua voz.

- Tudo bem – eu a tranqüilizei apertando carinhosamente seu braço. Fato é,que eu nem estava tão tranqüila sim.

Eu admirava profundamente a Jéss. Ela tinha perdido a mãe a um ano, e seguia a vida normalmente, celebrando os momentos mais simples de tudo, agindo como uma adolescente normal. Ela me lembrava imensamente a Alice cUllen,pelo seu jeito todo fadinha de ser. Ela era menor do que eu (novidade,todos eram menores do que eu), mais era mais velha por dois anos: Ela tinha 16.

Eu já tinha um jeito mais Bella Swan: meu jeito era único,e ninguém conseguia entendê-lo,a não ser Jéssica, e meus pensamentos raramente eram voltados para mim. Eu não me preocupava comigo,eu me preocupava com os outros.

A rua estaria vazia,se não fossem os quarto homens atrás de nós. Eles andavam no mesmo passo que agente,seguindo um pouco atrás.

Quando acordei,percebi que estava nua,que estava deitada no chão frio e que tinha óleo corporal por todo meu corpo. Eu ouvi um movimento perto de mim, mas decidi ficar quieta e parada,tentando ver onde estava.. Aparentemente era uma sala,com um único abajur ridículo iluminando as paredes sem janelas no meu campo de visão.

-Jana?- ou vi um choro baixo e me virei imediatamente. Jéssica estava encolhida a um canto,com os braço envolta das pernas que estavam encolhidas,deitada no chão.

-Jéss! – eu exclamei num sussurro e corri até ela.

-Jana,ta doendo- Ela chorou baixinho. Ela também estava nua,e observei em sua perna um feio corte que ainda sangrava um pouco.

-Oh meu Deus! Jéss! –eu sussurrei – calma ok?mantenha a calma,eu sei que dói,acredite nisso,mais fique calma. Desespero só vai piorar as coisas.

-Eu disse- ela sussurrou,sua voz quebrando – eu disse que íamos morrer!eu disse! – ela chorou um pouco mais alto.

-shiiiu! Jéss,já disse que sei a sua dor,mais não podem saber que acordamos,por favor Jéss,fica quieta! –ela tampou a boca com a mão.

Eu beijei sua testa devagar,agradecendo ela.

-perae- eu murmurei e fui até o vão da porta. Espiei,dava aparentemente de cara com um corredor com luzes brancas.

Foi ai que vi alguém passando e a porta começar a ser destrancada.

-quieta- eu murmurei para Jéss e sai correndo para o fundo do cômodo em que estávamos,caindo propositalmente num cano do cômodo,onde eu me lembrava de ter acordado.

A porta se abriu e eu ignorei a dor do tombo. Imaginei o quanto a perna de Jéss doía.

-Vamo vadia!- ouvi um grito de dor e olhei para Jéss,quebrando por completo meu disfarce.

Ela estava sendo puxada do chão pelos cabelos. Seus olhos arregalados em agonia.

-Não!Larga ela! –eu corri em direção ao homem que a levantava de maneira dolorosa,pensando em jogar meu corpo contra ele e derrubá-lo. Quando sinto meu cabelo ser fortemente puxado. Eu tinha sido jogada para trás. Meus cotovelos estavam profundamente arranhados,e eu,estava caída.

-Eu vou te matar –eu gemi de dor enquanto levantava com esforço – só por ter tocado essa mão imundo em minha amiga- eu cuspi no chão. Não ia ser fácil para esses otários me terem,não mesmo. Eu sabia que eles me teriam,mas cedo ou mais tarde,afinal,eles eram em maior numero e muito mais fortes que eu,mas eu daria muito trabalho a eles. Eu e Jéssica. Juntas,unidas.

O homem nojento que segurava Jéss colocou de leve uma faca na pele de seu pescoço. Jéss respirava com dificuldade,ela chorava.

-vem pra cima de mim denovo gostosa,que eu furo a tua amiga aqui ta entendendo? – ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-fui eu que fiz "errado" – eu fiz um sinal de aspas no errado- então deixa ela fora disso – eu não tirei os olhos do homem que a fazia de refém.

-morta ou viva- ele falou com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto – vai servir pra mesma coisa- ele piscou para mim.

Eu ofegava enquanto encarava o homem com uma expressão fria e decidida. Eu estava completamente desesperada por achar uma maneira de tirar a mim e a Jéss de lá. Se eu não conseguisse sair,pelo menos ela sairia.

-Agora,seja uma boa garota e vem com a gente – o homem que havia me puxado colocou a mão u minha bunda nua.

Eu concordei silenciosamente e o homem que fazia Jéss de refém saiu de costas para o corredor; O homem que estava ao meu lado deu um forte tapa em minhas nádegas. Eu não gritei.

-anda caralho- ele falou e nós saímos do quarto.

Aparentemente estávamos em um lugar subterrâneo. As luzes que eu pensava serem brancas,eram verdades,e me deixavam muito pálida. Eu me lembrei ironicamente de Jogos Mortais.

-Vamo brinca com metida a heroína primeiro – o homem ao meu lado sugeriu,apertando dolorosamente meu braço.

Pelo menos era eu e não a Jéss. Eu acho que poderia lidar com isso.

Jogaram ela numa sala,eu só ouvia os gritos dela de "Jana!JANA!". Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto ao ver a dor e agonia da minha amiga.

Os desgraçados me levaram até uma sala com 6 poltronas. Elas formavam um círculo,e tinha um espaço razoavelmente grande no meio desse círculo.

-se ajoelhe – o homem que fazia Jéss de refém,e que gora estava a nossa frente falou apontando para o meio do circulo. Eu o fiz,temendo por Jéss em novos problemas. Bem,obviamente,não vou te perturbar inutilmente fazendo você saber tudo o que ocorreu naquela meia hora. O que importa saber,é que foi cheio de dor,agonia,desespero e choro. Quando voltava pelo mesmo corredor em que havia vindo,havia dois homens atrás de mim e dois na frente. Eles tinham me dado um lençol de um tecido brilhante,frio e escorregadio. Eu tremia.

Eu estava toda machucada. Eles tinham me dado cintadas,muitas. Eu havia parado de contar na 45,mais sei que foram mais. Eu me perguntei como conseguia andar.

Fui jogada no chão na mesma sala em que Jéss estava e caí. Doeu muito. A porta se fechou de tudo ficou escuro.

-Jana?- Eu ouvi Jéss sussurrar enquanto eu tremia no chão,lutando para me manter consciente – Jana!O que fizeram com você?

-não queria saber,mais na moral,não quero que aconteça o mesmo com você- eu gemi as palavras. Todo meu corpo doía. – reparou em alguma sida enquanto vinham para cá? Eu nem me lembrei

-sim,e não vi nada. –ela falou,me ajudando a levantar.

-tome- eu murmurei tirando meu lençol e dando a ela – me lembrei da sua Rinite. Desculpe as manchas de sangue.

-obrigada – ela murmurou e se envolveu no lençol – está se desculpando por sangrar?

Eu ri:

-não dá para você dizer"é só sangue" e tirar a camisa- eu sorri – a não ser que você tire fora os peit...

Eu parei. Tinha acabado de ver uma janela,uma janela que sem dúvidas dava para a rua. Era pequena,mas eu e Jéssica conseguiríamos passar nela sem muitos esforços. A tal janela ficava no alto,mas se eu subisse no ombros de Jéss e depois a ajudasse a subir,daria certo.

-Vamos fugir?- Ela perguntou seguindo meu olhar.

Antes que eu pudesse falar,ouvi a porta ser destrancada e eu e Jéss nos encostamos na parede,escorregando para o chão.

-a outra- Um dos homens que haviam me violentado apareceu. Ele puxou Jéssica e eu a segurei.

-Não! NÃO! Já me tiveram!deixa ela! – Eu gritei completamente desesperada.

-Tudo bem – ele murmurou soltando Jéss,ela caiu com tudo no chão. Ele tirou da calça um revolver da calça e deu dois tiros na perna da Jéss. Eu gritei e me encolhi enquanto tampava os ouvidos. A porta se fechou e Jéss estava gritando.

-Jéss!- Corri até ela e lhe tampei a boca – Jéss! Quieta!por favor! Para!eles não podem voltar aqui!não podem! –eu supliquei enquanto tampava a boca dela. Senti-me um monstro.

Ela não se acalmou,e eu descobri por que: A bala ardia. Eu tinha que tirá-la.

-Jéss,você confia em mim? – eu perguntei.

Ela acentiu enquanto as lágrimas inundavam seu rosto.

Eu me aproximei e com minha unha,retirei rapidamente uma das balas.

-URGH!- ela gemeu de dor enquanto socava o chão.

-Calma!- eu pedi num sussurro e retirei a outra bala. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos – Jéss,vamos embora,rápido. Suba,em meus ombros,agora!antes que voltem.


	3. O destino me aperta a mão

Cap 2: O destino me aperta a mão

Eu estava de mão dada com a Jéss,que me puxava para cima. Eu alcancei a borda de vidro,e querendo poupá-la de mais dor,segurei nos cacos,fazendo força para cima. Cortei minha mão profundamente,mas vi que Jéss já tinha o braço e a mão cortada também,então,resolvi não me queixa disso para não deixá-la ainda pior.

Sai pela janela e Jéss sussurrou:

-vamos Jana!se nos pegarem aqui será pior.

Eu juro,que são não soubesse exatamente o tamanho de seu desespero,eu iria respondê-la de uma forma bem mal educada. Fiz força para cima,enquanto tentava não fazer barulho com meus pés que tentavam se apoiar na parede lisa abaixo de mim.

Jéss me estendeu sua mão,e eu a puxei levemente,subindo com todo meu corpo. Cai no chão e vi que estávamos em uma rua deserta. Olhei em volta,e vi que a rua era uma descida. Eu acenei com a cabeça na direção e me levantei.

Eu vi que Jéss não conseguia andar,por mais que tentasse,uma ver que ela mal podia se manter em pé. Eu a admirei ainda mais,ao ver o esforço que fazia para não gritar. Ela estava com o lençol de linho enfaixando a ferida dos tiros em sua perna,portanto,eu e ela estávamos completamente descobertas. Eu não liguei.

Saímos correndo,eu segurando metade do peso e Jéss,com seu braço direito em meu ombro direito.

-EI! – nós nos viramos no meio da rua e demos de cara com um dos homens do seqüestro. Ele ligou um Nextel e começou a correr em nossa direção.

Tínhamos uma boa distancia dele.

-anda!corre!- Jéss resmungou e se soltou de mim e correu com toda a sua força e velocidade. Peguei sua mão e nós corremos juntas.

No final da ladeira,tinha uns trilhos e depois,o início de um grande bosque. Eu olhei para Jéss que assentiu. Nós corremos para lá.

Enquanto entravamos no bosque,tropeçamos nas raízes que havia pelo caminho,tentando não fazer barulhos. Depois de 10 minutos,eu estava cansada,suada,ardente,ofegante e completamente dolorida. O suor entrava por minhas feridas abertas,me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e a força. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma,por ter a habilidade de não me concentrar em algumas coisas no momento,como o fato de eu não ser mais virgem,como o fato de eu poder estar grávida e com doenças sexualmente transmissíveis agora,como o fato de eu ter sido estuprada,humilhada e abusada de todas as maneiras.

Eu precisava me concentrar,precisava me manter viva,se não fosse por mim,que fosse pela Jéssica,que agora estava demonstrando uma força incrível,fugindo comigo,sem reclamar,enquanto os dois tiros em sua perna sangravam. Ela estava muito pálida e seus olhos estavam fora de foco. Ela iria ou desmaiar ou morrer logo. Então,se não fosse pela Jéss,que fosse pelos meus pais,que essa hora deviam achar que eu estava na casa de Jéssica,ouvindo Michael Jackson enquanto gritava e pulava imitando Dakota como Cherrie. Eu tinha que viver. Não importava como,em que conseqüências ou que dores eu teria que passar,mais eu tinha que viver.

Nós havíamos chegado em uma clareira. Havia arvores por todo lado,formando um circulo imperfeito.

-Jana – Jéss chorou e me abraçou.

-calma – eu a abracei – você está se saindo muito bem – eu ainda segurava seu peso – venha,se sente,eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Eu peguei o lençol dela e o tirei. Eu o dobrei de forma que pareceu uma grande bandana de cabelos e o amarrei em volta do seu machucado na perna. Ela gemeu de dor e se contorceu levemente.

-você vai ver – eu sussurrei tentando tranqüilizá-la- isso vai melhorar a dor. Eu prometo.

-Jana- ela sussurrou um pouco mais calma – o que eles fizeram com você? O que eles queriam fazer comigo?

-eles queriam...bem,você sabe,o que pedófilos fazem entende?devem ter pensado que éramos de maior,por que,alem de estupro,seram acusados de pedofilia. – eu estava feliz por ser capaz de manter um tom de conversa enquanto discutíamos isso. Uma vez anormais,sempre anormais.

-vai denunciá-los? – ela perguntou.

-não sei,acho melhor não,não quero nos colocar em mais encrenca do que a que nos encontramos,na moral. – eu sussurrei ,e depois,me lembrei de uma coisa – aliais,me desculpe.

-por que? – ela sussurrou,seu olho fechado,um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios. Estávamos escondidas,mais ainda sim,era arriscado.

-fique quieta – eu sussurrei – me desculpe por ter te segurado,você não teria levado um tiro se eu não fizesse isso. Mais sabe,a idéia que você passar por tudo que passei com aqueles nojentos,me dá medo – eu estremeci de leve e comecei a amarrar seu curativo improvisado.

-tá de brincadeira? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca. E talvez eu fosse- eu levo 5 tiros mais não sou abusada por aqueles caras.

-eu teria preferido isso também,não tive escolha. – eu admirei o curativo e me levantei olhando em volta.

Eu e Jéss estávamos encolhidas no vão da raiz de uma arvore.

-acha que vamos sair dessa?- ela me perguntou

-mais é claro – eu lhe respondi como se fosse óbvio que iríamos sair dessa. Eu não tinha tanta certeza – não acha que vamos morrer para esses caras né?Poupe-me - eu bufei.

-bom,nós achamos – uma voz rouca respondeu e eu me virei para trás. Uns 5 homens estavam parados,segurando um pacote de alguma coisa. Eu reconheci a embalagem: era pólvora.

Eu não sabia como,nem por que,mais eu só conseguia pensar em uma palavra: Não. E ela era repetida muitas vezes em meu celebro,fazendo quem que meus pensamentos se tornassem desfocados e desorganizados. Eu gritei comigo mesma e derrepente,eu vi rostos:

O rosto de minha mãe sorrindo confiante para mim,de modo encorajador,um sorriso que mostrava que ela confiava em mim. Depois,a risada de meu irmão. Aquela risada que ele sempre dava quando nós ficávamos loucos e falando besteiras sem o menor nexo. Eu sorri de volta para ele.

Depois,o rosto de meu namorado,Felipe: era uma cara séria que me lembrava Jacob Black,era o rosto que ele mostrava quando estava com raiva de mim ou chateado comigo: ele estava decepcionado,por que ele sempre achou que eu era capaz de vencer,e desta vez,eu não venceria. Eu havia decepcionado ele.

Mais derrepente,eu vi o rosto torturado de Jacob Black e ele disse para mim com a voz fraca: "pelo menos eu sei que fiz tudo que pude". Era uma cena de Eclipse e derrepente,eu me senti confortada,mais tão logo o alivio veio,ele passou: Eu não havia feito tudo que podia. Eu sabia que podia fazer mais,muito mais.

Jéssica contava comigo,ela precisava de mim. Nesse momento,ela estava atrás de mim,com a perna sangrando por culpa de dois tiros,dependendo de minha coragem e força. Eu não podia decepcionar alguém como ela,minha melhor amiga.

Acho que não se passou 5 segundos desde que eu comecei a ver os rostos até agora.

-perdeu a voz foi Senhora Coragem? – um dos homens perguntou sacudindo divertido a embalagem. Eu precisava me manter viva. – vadia miserável – ele sussurrou ameaçador – pensava mesmo que seria capaz de fugir é?

Derrepente,ouvi a voz morta de Bella Swan em minha mente: "eu nunca pensei muito sobre como iria morrer,mais morrer no lugar de alguém que eu amo,me parece uma boa maneira de partir". Eu sempre me inspirei em Bella,ela lutou até o fim,e venceu. Por que eu seria diferente?

Eu senti o pó em mim e me dei conta de que havia pólvora por todo meu corpo nu. Eu corri na direção de Jéssica,que estava sendo banhada de pó também. Eu iria levantá-la,e nos correríamos,correríamos por três dias sem parar para nada. Eu fui segurada bruscamente pelo braço,e eu ouvi o estalo antes de sentir a dor. Alguém tinha quebrado meu braço,fazendo um fratura exposta. Eu gritei. A dor foi grande e eu perdi o sentido das pernas. Fui jogada ao lado de Jéssica,ela gritava e tentava se levantar,sem conseguir.

-Jéss – eu murmurei quando vi isqueiros sendo ligados – me desculpa,por favor,me desculpa – eu me contorcia em agonia enquanto chorava.

Ela pegou minha mão e a apertou.

-Juntas - ela sorriu levemente e me abraçou ,esmagando meu braço quebrado. Eu não gritei. Jéss confiava em mim,mesmo quando estava morrendo.

Eu senti o fogo em nossa volta,e o senti consumindo em mim. Eu gritei,e Jéss apertou minha mão mais forte. Juntas. Sempre.

Eu sabia que não tinha morrido. Bom,primeiro,que seu tivesse morrido,não estaria sentindo dor,não estaria sentindo um chão duro sobre mim e nem estria ouvindo vozes. No final das contas,acho que fui pro inferno. É isso,queimaria eternamente.

Eu só estava preocupada com uma pessoa,a única pessoa que me faria ter coragem e força pra não gritar enquanto abria os olhos. Era como se um pele pegando foco se estivasse pelas minhas pálpebras e lágrimas caíram sem que eu pudesse detê-las.

Eu estava viva,estava no bosque e não estava sozinha.

-Jéssica – eu murmurei e minha voz não passou de um sussurro,a verdade,eu nem me lembro de ter ouvido ela.

-tudo bem,vai ficar tudo bem – uma voz de sinos,linda,que pareça chorar respondeu e eu tentei virar minha cabeça em direção a ela. Não consegui.

Até que uma loira exuberante,com um rosto de anjo entrou no meu campo de visão. Ela obviamente estava ajoelhada ao meu lado. Eu quase gritei quando meu celebro lento assimilou aquilo.

Os olhos da mulher eram negros,ela me encarava com uma expressão devastada no rosto. Ela era pálida e sua pele parecia ser dura e resistente a tudo. Ela tinha alguns músculos nos braços. Era sem sombra alguma de dúvidas Rosalie Hale.

Mas ela não era apenas Rosalie,ela era minha amiga,minha mãe,um anjo que veio me salvar. Eu simplesmente sabia disso. Mas eu tinha assuntos mais urgentes para tratar.

-cadê a Jéss?- eu perguntei a ela. Novamente,minha voz saiu menos que um sussurrou,mais ela ouviu.

-ali adiante – eu me derreti com sua voz.

-Rose! Edward me disse que deu certo. A garota ai certamente ama você.

Um cara forte,de cabelos escuros e rosto inocente e trapaceiro ao mesmo tempo entrou no meu campo de visão. Sua voz era doce e animada,tão linda quanto a de Rosalie. Era minha impressão ou ele era realmente Emmet Cullen?

Eu quase fui queimada viva,tinha sido estuprada, humilhada de chicoteada,mas não estava louca. Isso nunca.

-Edward? – eu perguntei a um homem que havia acabado de entrar na cena. Ela não tinha mais de 20 anos,tinha cabelos bronze e arrepiado,eu rosto era grave. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da loira e colocou a mão sobre meu abdômen . Sua mão era fria acalmou a ardência na região.

-ela é um idiota- Rosalie falou e o homem riu divertido e se virou para mim

-minha mão ajuda?- ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto

-ahan – eu murmurei – você é Edward?

Ele acentiu.

-melhora – eu respondi de novo – como estou?

-bem queimada- O grandalhão musculoso respondeu – sou Emmet

Derrepente notei que estava difícil respirar.

A sensação se tornou mais forte e eu soltei um pequeno grito estrangulado.

-shiiu - Rosalie me suplicou – tá tudo bem.

-eu não respiro!- ela tinha que saber que eles não me causavam dor,meu próprio corpo me causava

-eu sei,mais tudo vai ficar bem- Rose parecia estar falando consigo mesma.

-Ai,é essa a garota? – uma mocinha de uns 17 anos apareceu, Ela tinha os cabelos da mesma cor dos de Edward,era alta e esbelta,seu rosto tão pálido quanto o dos demais a minha volta,porém,suas bochechas eram rosadas. Eu lutei por um momento para me lembrar dela,e ai,percebi que estava ficando inconsciente

-Renéesme? – eu perguntei em duvida e ela sorriu radiante para mim,eu suspirei. Não sou lésbica,mais o sorriso dela me trouxe calmaria

-eu mesma – ela abraçou Edward pela cintura e o olhou – é ela papai?

-é sim – Edward falou- foi ela que Alice viu.

-Alice me viu? – eu perguntei confusa. O que eles tinham visto? O pânico me imundou. Havia alguma coisa de errada comigo? Começaram a surgir pontos pretos ao redor de minha visão.

-Vamos logo,ou ela vai morrer- Um homem loiro de uns 25 anos apareceu e sorriu calorosamente para mim.

-vou morrer?- eu perguntei – então,deveria me transformar logo,senão,não vai dar certo.

Todos eles me olharam chocados. Eu ira sofrer,sabia que a transformação doía,mas eu iria ser perfeita,inteligente,graciosa,rápida, e cima de tudo,imortal.

-você não terá alma- Edward falou gravemente,ganhando um olhar de dura desaprovação de todos.

-e daí? Não uso minha alma pra nada mesmo – eu murmurei e soltei outro grito estrangulado.

Emmet riu um pouco e falou com a voz cheia de orgulho:

-essa daí será das minhas.

Eu sorri e fiquei feliz,apesar da dor,de ver que eu o deixaria orgulhoso.

Carlisle se abaixou até estar frente a meu peito. Fiquei um pouco constrangida por saber que estava nua,mais do jeito que meu corpo dói,as queimaduras não deixariam ninguém reconheceria meu corpo.

Eu senti a dor da mordida antes do formigamento. Carlisle tinha me mordido perto do estomago,e agora estava mordendo meu pescoço,meus braços,pulsos,pernas. Todos os lugares formigavam de maneira levemente degradável. Eu pude ouvir um grito familiar e reconheci que era de Jéssica.

-eu vou gritar como ela?- eu murmurei quando o formigamento começou a arder.

-talvez- Rosalie falou – gritar não adianta nada.

-ela está sendo transformada?- eu perguntei rapidamente. Queria ter certeza que Jéssica estava bem. Eu queria ter a resposta logo,pois o formigamento estava ardendo agora

-está sim,logo vocês vão acordar- Emmet falou sorrindo

Eu fechei os olhos quando senti uma grande pontada de dor. Ia doer,muito. Porém,eu já havia sofrido bem mais por coisas piores. Eu ficaria feliz.

-ignorem qualquer grito tá certo? – eu segurei um grito enquanto falava.

Todos eles murmuraram em concordância e eu apertei a mão de minha nova mãe. Rosalie.

-vai ficar comigo? – eu a encarei fundo em seus olhos e ela acentiu. Isso era bom,me doía possibilidade de me afastar dela.

-sempre.

Eu relaxei,e me deixei levar pelo mar de tortura.

Eu me senti ser levantada,depois me senti forte,depois pude ouvir,cheirar e sentir tudo. Tudo sempre no mesmo mar de dor.

Algo tocou meu ombro,eu estava deitada,e o toque quente me despertou. Eu pulei fora da cama e rosnei. Apenas para encarar Emmet Cullen.

Eu me aproximei lentamente dele. Bem,talvez não tão lentamente,por que em apenas um segundo eu já tocava com meus dedos pálidos as maças do seu rosto,e sorria alegre para ele.

-isso quer dizer que sou uma vampira?- eu perguntei feliz.

-está feliz? – ele me encarou sorrindo do mesmo jeito que eu.

-ahan – eu murmurei e ele me abraçou. Era um abraço apertado,e um homem daquele tamanho,ainda mais sendo vampiro,deveria ter quebrado minhas costelas.

-é assim que se fala. Você é Janaina não é? – ele perguntou envergonhado

-sim- eu sorri e o abracei mais forte- não seria você Emmet Cullen?

-ah!então você é uma fã da saga? – ele sorriu para mim quando o soltei.

-como deixaram... – eu parei quando minha garganta ardeu imensamente. Eu a apertei e me dei conta de que não precisava de ar.

Emmett avançou para mim e tocou de leve minha garganta.

-você está com sede. Vamos caçar logo. Bem,se você é fã da saga,conhece nosso estilo de vida não? Agora você escolhe o seu.

-eu sigo o estilo que você e Rosalie seguirem.

Ele sorriu radiante.

-cadê a Jéss? – eu perguntei olhando em volta. Estava num quarto,e tinha uma cama de solteiro decorada.

-ah,ela já acordou a uns 20 minutos. Foi caçar com Jasper e Alice.

-Jasper e Alice? – eu perguntei confusa. Eu,pelo que a conhecia,iria querer caçar com Edward e Bella.

-a ,é uma coisa complicada. É do mesmo que foi com você,eu e Rosalie. Não é a toa que quando você estava sendo transformada e eu e Rose falávamos com você,você nos chamada de Mãe e Pai.

Eu não corei,mais fiquei extremamente envergonhada. Ele percebeu.

-ora linda,não fique constrangida. Você não sabe a alegria que deu a Rose e a mim nos chamando daquele jeito.

Eu sorri timidamente.

-Jana!- Uma linda voz gritou e eu me virei a tempo de ver Rosalie correr me abraçar - A!minha querida!

-mãe- eu suspirei simplesmente suspirei e a abracei.

-eu sinto tanto ter que fazer isso!muito mesmo minha querida. Mais Alice viu,todos nós juntos. a visão era inquestionável,e quando eu te vi,soube que era você,a filha que sempre procurei.

Eu a abracei mais forte..

-você já se olhou num espelho garota? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu encarei Emmett,mais havia feito isso e ela voltou com um enorme espelho.

Eu encarei a menina estranha e assustadora. Minha boca se abriu. Eu tinha olhos vermelhos berrantes. Um corpo esbelto,exuberante. Um cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido,passando dos meus ombros. Ele era negro e bem liso,com alguns cachos leves e duros nas pontas. Eu era pálida e minha pele não tinha uma única imperfeição. Eu sorri para minha extrema perfeição.

-como deixaram que os livros fossem escritos?

Rosalie suspirou e disse com a voz lotada de desgosto:

-Louis era uma vampira. Ela queria ter filhos. Achou uma criança na rua e a transformou. Ela tinha inveja de Bella,por que Bella teve um filho. Quando os Volturis descobriram,ficaram furiosos. Ela descobriu que os Volturis estavam vindo pegá-la,então, ela escreveu.

-uau – eu suspirei.

-é- minha mãe concordou.

-ora,ora!se não é Jana! – um rapaz de cabelos bronze,magro e tão pálido quanto eu entrou de mãos dadas com uma mulher de tamanho médio,um corpo lindo também,sua pele era pálida e seu olhos carinhosos,seus cabelos eram pesados e levemente cacheados. Ela sorriu.

Eu me senti feliz. Depois de tanto eu e Jéss ficarmos suspirando dizendo que Edward era nosso,e dizendo que Bella também era nossa,lá estavam os dois na nossa frente,com uma mulher de uns 20 anos atrás deles,ela tinha os cabelos da cor do homem,com uma pele branca,mais rosada nas bochechas.

Edward gargalhou e Bella olhou para ele confusa.

-Janaina e Jéssica também eram,ou ainda são,fãs da famosa Saga Crepúsculo – ele sorriu para mim. Eu teria morrido se fosse humana- de acordo com Janaina – ele sorriu para sua esposa- você é esposa dela.

Bella riu e veio em minha direção. Dando-me um beijo em cada bochecha. A mulher atrás deles fez o mesmo,e eu vi todos eles ficarem tensos quando o cheiro de Renéesme me atingiu. Minha garganta queimou.

-Nées,querida- Edward falou constrangido – não se esqueça que Jana é uma recém-nascida.

-tudo bem Edward,sério. O cheiro dela não me incomoda muito. – eu falei rapidamente.

-que estilo ela escolheu? – uma mulher de cabelos cheios e cachos gordos e longos,com um rosto em formato de oração,sua mão entrelaçadas nos do homem loiro que eu me lembrava ter visto.

-Esme?- eu perguntei tímida e ela me abraçou e murmurou em meu ouvido. Eu era alta,tive que me abaixar um pouco. Era estranho e confortador o fato do meu sentimento de segurança perto dela. Perto de todos.

-sou eu sim bebe. Como vai? – ela perguntou ainda me abraçando. Ela me soltou e me encarou de cima abaixo – você é muito bonita

-obrigada – eu agradeci envergonhada. Eu não havia esquecido a pergunta dela mais foi a Carlisle que dirigi minha resposta:

-eu estou com vocês. Caço animais.

Todos eles sorriram.

-vamos logo então! – Emmett pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora do cômodo,ele foi falando rapidamente os lugares enquanto passava por eles,apontando para as portas no caminho. Eu não esqueci nenhum deles.

-te fizemos um quarto também – Rosalie sorriu maravilhada – mais vamos caçar. Amo dar a surpresa.

Eu perguntei a eles onde estávamos.

Eles falaram que estavam no Alaska.

- do Alaska até o Brasil demora quanto tempo?- eu perguntei surpresa e Emmett e Rosalie riram me puxando para fora da casa. Eu estava sozinha com eles.

- gosto dos animais do Brasil – Emmett falou sorrindo amplamente. Estávamos na divida entre São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro caçando,quando sentimos cheiro de sangue.

-mais pêra ai,eu moro em Guarulhos- eu senti minha garganta aperta,e fiquei feliz por não poder chorar- ou morava. A não!os homens que pegaram a mim e Jéssica devem ter nos levado para lá. Disfarça - eu coloquei minha mão na nuca,sorrindo constrangida. Lembrei-me de um desenho de mangá

Rosalie me abraçou imediatamente.

-querida,vamos cuidar para que você fique feliz aqui. Mais você terá que entender,que nunca mais voltará para sua família humana.

- eu estaria morta agora,sem uma mãe ou um pai,se não fossem vocês. Obrigada- não havia palavras para mostrar meu agradecimento.

Eu era,oficialmente,uma Cullen.

Eu lembrei de meu namorado e perguntei sobre ele a meus novos pais.

-ele pensará o mesmo que todos: você morreu.

Eu acenti e resolvi fazer minha homenagem a ele,o garoto que eu tanto havia amado,que agora,para ele,eu estava morta,e para mim,ele estava morto.

Eu me afastei um pouco,ergui a cabeça para o céu,e gritei bem alto:

-a VÁ!

Emmet e Rose riram e me abraçaram.

-ount meu bebe- Rosalie murmurou e eu me lembrei de Renée,mãe de Bella,no filme Eclipse – tudo vai ficar bem.

-já está tudo bem,eu só preciso caçar.

Eles riram e nós demos as mãos.

Eu era uma Cullen,e minha melhor amiga para sempre,Jéssica,também era.

Janaina e Jéssica Cullen: a dupla imbatível. Isso soava bem legal. Eu sorri para mim mesma como uma otária ao me lembrar do que passamos,toda a dor e sofrimento. Isso pode soar estranho mais era a verdade,eu estava feliz a pesar de tudo, Por que me lamentar,quando eu havia realizado meu sonho?


	4. Jéssica

Cap 3: Jéssica

-Como ASSIM? – Rosalie gritou e eu lhe lancei um olhar inocente,que não a convenceu.

-a por favor!por favor!por favor!- eu comecei a me remexer na frente dela enquanto sentia o sangue do Leão da Montanha flutuar até mim.

Havíamos corrido por duas horas até uma floresta abandonada com uma variedade incrível de animais. Papai pediu para eu gostar de ursos. Eu acabei de caçar um,mais ainda não estava satisfeita. Eles me disseram que a sede jamais passaria,mais que desta vez,poderia caçar acima da média.

-por que não Rose? A garota matou um urso em segundos – Meu pai falou com a voz cheia de orgulho mais me lançou um olhar reprovador,no qual eu fiquei surpresa - Jana,minha querida,dá próxima vez,certifique-se que de que está brincando com a comida. O legal dos ursos é a luta.

Eu suspirei aliviada e me virei novamente pra mamãe.

-já são dois contra um – eu apontei.

Ela suspirou derrotada e falou:

-ok.

-AH! Obrigada!- eua a abracei e ela me devolveu calorosamente o abraço. Eu me virei para meu pai que me encarava como se eu fosse louca e o abracei também – e obrigada você por convencê-la.

-ok –ele sorriu.

Eu me virei para correr até o leão da montanha quando senti o toque delicado de minha mãe no meu ombro.

-vou com você,quero ver como você se sai. Emm,você vem também? – ela olhou para meu pai que concordou sorrindo para mim.

-tá tudo bem pra mim –eu concordei rapidamente. Eu estava indo caçar um leão da montanha!com Emmett e Rosalie Cullen ao meu lado! Meus pais! MAMAE!OLHE PARA MIM! Eu gritei em minha mente e me senti mal. Nunca mais olharia minha mãe. Minha bondosa mãe de cabelo curto e completamente louca. Era um sacrifico. Eu estaria morta de qualquer jeito e nunca mais a veria. Ai a luz se acendeu no meu celebro, eu não precisava ficar sem vê-la,só precisava garantir que Ela não me visse. Eu sorri.

- o que foi? – minha mãe perguntou

Eu expliquei rapidamente os meus pensamentos. Queria caçar logo. Meus pais disseram que isso era uma coisa boa e que eu era esperta.

Eu comecei a correr e Rose me segurou de novo,depois de uns 20 segundos de corrida.

Eu a encarei confusa e ela falou:

-Alice,Jasper e Jéssica estão caçando aqui nessa região também,portanto,se sentir um cheiro de vampiro, não se apavore,nem ataque. Tente se controlar.

Eu acenei rapidamente com a cabeça. Fique feliz ao ver que havia possibilidade de encontrar Jéssica.

Corri novamente, esperando por outra interrupção,mais ela nunca aconteceu. Eu comecei a correr,usando toda a minha força de recém-nascida para aumentar a velocidade.

Eu logo vi o leão da montanha tranqüilo deitado com a cabeça em cima da pata. Droga!esse não seria um desafio muito grande. O leão em questão estava acordado,e eu sabia que ele se levantaria no instante em que sentisse minha presença. Eu senti um cheiro de vampiro perto,mais não me importei,com quem quer que fosse: Alice,Jasper ou Jéssica.

Eu me emocionava com a felicidade de tudo ser real. Eu era,realmente e completamente uma Cullen!filha da mais bela vampira!

Eu subi numa árvore rapidamente. Meus pais ficaram no chão. Eu encarava o leão de cima. Ele não parecia me notar.

Eu pulei,não agüentando minha sede mais não cai sobre ele,como meus perfeitos cálculos previram,alguma coisa dura,branca e forte me atirou para o lado,e eu pulei com graciosidade no chão.

Uma garota de 16 anos me encarava sorrindo. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e longos,muito lisos. Eles eram levemente repicados. Ela era muito branca,e sua pele parecia brilhar mesmo na noite em que se encontrava o nosso lado da Terra. Ela tinha um corpo escultural e vestia uma roupa simples e bonita: uma jaqueta azul escura e uma calça Jeans,com um tênis All Star. Foi ai que eu fui reparar nas roupas que estava vestindo: Um colete sem mangas preto de botões grudado no corpo,uma calça Jeans preta e um tênis All Star preto também,com duas caveiras desenhadas em cada lado.

-então,somos vampiras- a estranha falou e eu murmurei:

-Jéss?

Ela sorriu e correu até mim,nós nos abraçamos e eu sussurrei ainda apertando ela contra meu corpo:

-eu sinto tanto.

-pelo que? –ela me soltou e me olhou como se eu fosse louca- Jana!olhe para nós! Somos vampiras!conhecemos Edward e Bella,e Alice e Rosalie! E Emmett e Jasper e a Neesme! E Esme! E Carlisle!e logo vamos conhecer os lobos!

Eu acenti e a abracei de novo.

-que bom que você está bem – eu sussurrei.

-foi muito ruim? Pra você?se transformar? – ela perguntou constrangida

-não a pior dor que eu já senti.- Mentira. Era sim a pior dor que eu já havia sentindo. Mais estar aqui,com ela e com os outros,era o que recompensava e suavizava a lembrança.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu perguntei:

-cadê Alice e Jasper?- eu olhei em volta e vi Rosalie encostada em eu pai,que estava encostado em uma arvore,os dois com expressões descontraídas nos rostos perfeitos. Eles acenaram para Jéssica que acenou de volta. Ela já havia conhecido eles,então,imaginei que dispensaria os gritos.

-estão vin...

Ela parou de falar por que um rapaz loiro de uns 19 anos parou ao lado dela e me olhou sorridente enquanto uma mocinha de 17 anos em média,bem menor que eu saltitava no lugar.

Jéssica deu de ombros:

-eles são meus pais agora – ela sussurrou- foi como o que aconteceu entre você,Emmett e Rosalie.

Eu acenti para ela e encarei os dois recém-chegados.

-OMG!- eu gritei e os dois riram. Alice veio me abraçar.

-oi querida- ela sussurrou quando eu me inclinei um pouco para abraçá-la.

-você é uma fadinha!- eu gritei. E ela riu ainda mais.

- é assim que me chamam!.

-Janaina,prazer – Jasper veio até mim e estendeu a mão. Eu a ignorei e o abracei

-todo meu!- eu gritei e encarei Jéssica. – minha ficha só tá caindo agora eu acho.

Eu ouvi o impacto de patas no chão e o rosnado alto. Antes de ver a cabeça do leão da Montanha por cima de Jéssica que me encarava. Eu saltei a tempo de pegá-lo antes que ele voasse para cima de Jéss,não que isso fosse fazer diferença.

Eu cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço antes de cair no chão em baixo dele.

Ele logo morreu e eu o empurrei para o lado limpando a boca. Estava toda suja de sangue.

-desculpe pela roupa- eu murmurei para minha mãe e sorri constrangida.

Ela deu de ombros:

-foi só improviso,vamos te colocar em algo decente. Você duas- ela apontou para mim e Jéss criticamente,e nós duas trocamos olhares sombrios.

-se acostume,você é uma cullen agora- meu pai se aproximou de mim e me estendeu a mão. Eu não precisava de ajuda,mais não pude recusar responder a este ato de camaradagem.

Eu sorri e peguei em sua mão. Ele me puxou para cima com muita facilidade e passou o braço em meus ombros,eu passei meu braço esquerdo por sua cintura,enquanto nos reuníamos a Alice,Jasper,Jéssica e mamãe.

Nós passamos ao lado deles e eu estendi minha mão para Jéss,que a apegou sorrindo e nós demos nossos braços.

-e ai? Como tem sido até agora? –ela me perguntou séria- você vai sentir falta da família?

-acho que vou,mais de qualquer jeito,era para nós estarmos mortas né não? Acho que assim é melhor do que embaixo da terra.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Resolvi perguntar algo mais leve:

-o que já caçou até agora? Aliais,que caminho escolheu?

- como assim que caminho escolhi? Caço animais claro!- ela bateu na própria testa,me zuando – já matei um leão uns 4 ou 5 veados. E VOCE! –ela apontou acusatoriamente para mi me eu recuei para cima de meu pai.

- OQUE? – eu respondi de volta

-aquele Leão da Montanha era meu! – ela tinha uma cara brava,mais eu conhecia Jéss,ela estava brincando.

-bobeou,perdeu – eu dei de ombros

Quando nós chegamos na casa, todos olhavam apreensivos para nós,principalmente Edward e Bella. Eles pensavam o que?que eu e Jéss daríamos sumiço na família deles?


	5. Neesme Reneésme

Capitulo 4: Nessie

5 dias Depois.

-ain!eu não agüento isso! – Jéssica gemeu e se deitou ao meu lado na cama.

Nós havíamos ganhado um quarto imenso,por que a mansão dos Cullens era imensa. Tínhamos dois guarda-roupas imensos e duas camas de casal. Tínhamos duas escrivaninhas,com Web-Can e Um notebook moderníssimo. Fora um banheiro enorme.

-não agüenta o que Jéss?- eu suspirei.

Eu e Jéss havíamos nos tornado ainda mais próximas uma da outra,e estávamos excitadíssimas com toda essa história de sermos vampiras.

Claro,não somos idiotas,e sentíamos falta da nossa família. Eu derrepente me lembrei,que a essa altura,alguma coisa sobre mim deveria ter saído em algum jornal americano,afinal,eles sempre trazem a noticia mais rápido. Foi ai que me lembrei que não falava inglês fluente,só o básico,e me lembrei também,que os Cullens falavam inglês. Como eu os entendia então?

-Ai Meus Deus!- eu respirei e corri para fora,Jéssica rapidamente me segui.

-Mãe!- eu gritei e Rosalie apareceu com uma expressão preocupada.

-o que houve querida? –ela me checou rapidamente com os olhos,obviamente para ver se eu tinha algum dano físico.

-eu não falo inglês fluentemente- eu comecei – como eu consigo entender vocês?

Ela riu e sorriu carinhosa para mim.

-querida,nós falamos português fluentemente.

Meu celebro rapidamente compreendeu.

-ata - eu sussurrei.

-mais você vai aprender inglês logo – ela sorriu para mim e olhou pra Jéssica – vocês duas.

Nós acentimos com a cabeça e subimos novamente.

Nos jogamos na cama da mesma maneira que estávamos antes. E eu lembrei da conversa.

-o que você não agüenta Jéss? – eu a encarei.

-ficar parada. Quero ficar perto de gente humana,ver se consigo controlar minha sede.

-temos 6 dias de vida. Calma – eu falei e ela sorriu – vem aqui.

Eu fui até meu notebook e o liguei. Em um minuto,eu já estava me sentado com Jéss atrás de mim.

Eu odiava ficar sentada,mais queria começar a treinar disfarce humano. Jéss ficou em pé atrás de mim.

-o que vai fazer? – ela perguntou,sua voz transbordado curiosidade.

-quero ver se saíram noticias nossas – eu murmurei e fui clicando no .

O pior é que tinha saído,a noticia dizia:

"garotas são queimadas em divisa montanhosa de São Paulo e Rio.

Duas garotas foram queimadas vivas na floresta que divide São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Os homens responsáveis pelo crime: Caio de 35 anos,Lucas Oliveira de 43 anos, Estéfano de 21 anos e Ricardo Peixoto de 34, foram presos após serem encontrados amarrados e amordaçados ao lado das cinzas das duas moças. Eles disseram que acharam as garotas em Guarulhos,quando voltavam para casa de uma das moças. As garotas,Jéssica Tavares ,16,e Janaina Hernandes,14 foram violentadas e torturadas pelos 4 homens,mais três cúmplices que estavam mortos. Eles afirmam que Janaina levou chicotada de pedras e Jéssica recebeu dois tiros na perna.

Falamos com a mãe de Janaina,que,emocionada,disse á repórter:'minha filha nunca temeu a morte,ele sempre deixou claro,que nunca quis ninguém chorando pela morte dela' Ela continua 'minha filha morreu lutando. Ela sempre foi uma boa garota,não gostava de baladas,era decente'.

Também falamos com o pai de Jéssica Tavares,que revoltado,disse: 'esse desgraçados tem é que apodrecer na cadeia. Mataram duas garotas inocentes. Eu quero justiça'."

Eu encarei Jéssica que deu de ombros.

-meu pai sempre foi revoltado – ela falou.

Eu tive vontade de chorar e me levantei. Minha mãe,meu irmão,meu namorado,meu pai,todos eles,todos eles haviam ido embora,para sempre.

Eu abracei Jéssica apertado e ela devolveu o abraço.

-tá tudo bem- ela sussurrou.

Eu a soltei e perguntei,tendo uma súbita idéia:

-tá a fim de caçar? – minha garganta não ardia tanto,eu queria mais era ficar sozinha com Jéss. Estávamos juntas nessa.

-por que não? – ela sorriu e nós descemos. Achamos Alice e Jéss perguntou se podia ir.

-claro que sim querida- ela sussurrou – chame Néss para ir também,ela está querendo caçar,e eu vejo vocês três juntas.

Eu e Néss não tínhamos muito contato,isso seria legal.

-tudo bem – Eu sussurrei e fui a procura de minha mãe.

Ela estava na garagem,mexendo no motor do Jipe,com uma calça largona e cheia de rasgos estilosos e uma blusa preta grudadinha básica.

Bella e Néss estavam sentadas no chão,encostadas na parede,obviamente estavam conversando. Eles me encararam e Rose não tirou os olhos do motor.

-diga querida- ela sussurrou

-posso ir caçar com Jéss? –eu perguntei timidamente.

Ela tirou os olhos do motor e olhou para mim surpresa.

-claro que sim –ela sussurrou com cara de que isso era extremamente obvio – não precisa pedir,só precisa deixar avisado com qualquer um de nós,de preferência eu ou seu pai.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e vi Jéss se agachar na frente de Bella e Néss:

-Bella,a Néss poderia vir com gente? – ela perguntou.

-quer ir querida? –ela perguntou para a garota na qual ela parecia ter a mesma idade. Isso era tão estranho.

-claro!- ela se animou – posso ir?

-vá,mais tome cuidado,e qualquer coisa,grite por seu pai ou por mim.

Andamos em velocidade humana até a horla da floresta que ficava perto de casa em que estávamos.

-eu odeio correr devagar – Néss gemeu e eu percebi que ela tinha se ligado do por que nós não estávamos correndo.

-ai,você se importa de andar nas costas? – eu perguntei.

-não –ela me olhou e depois exclamou – vai me levar?

Ela não parecia triste ou brava.

-só se você quiser – eu dei de ombros.

-QUALQUER coisa é melhor que correr lentamente – ela falou sombriamente e pulou em minhas costas graciosamente. Ela era tão leve,que pareci que eu não estava carregando nada.

Nós corremos.


	6. Atacando Jacob

Cap 5: Atacando Jacob

-isso é tão legal!- Jéss se jogou ao meu lado e de Néss. Nós havíamos caçado bastante,eu não estava satisfeita,e nunca ficaria satisfeita.

Tínhamos acabado com um bando de veados. Eu e Néss estávamos deitadas no chão,com nossos braços atrás de nossas cabeças enquanto observávamos Jéssica caçar o ultimo do bando.

Ela já tinha acabado e nesse momento estava deitada ao nosso lado. Sorrindo enquanto encarava as folhas acima de nossa cabeça.

-eu sei – eu sussurrei concordando com ela.

-eu também estou feliz- Néss falou e nós olhamos para ela – sabem,eu não tenho muitas pessoas comigo. Veja bem – ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando para frente,o tronco meio erguido. Eu me lembrei de Cherie em The runaways. Há quanto tempo havia sido isso?- eu tenho a Claire,claro,e eu a amo,mas eu não tenho pessoas da minha idade comigo. Claro,minha família não é uma família comum,mais mesmo assim... Olha só você!- ela apontou para mim.

- o que tem eu? – eu perguntei assustada,checando minha roupa toda preta, imaginado que deveria ter feito um rasgo imenso enquanto caçava. Eu a encarei surpresa ao notar que não havia nada.

-você tem só 14 anos!é uma criança ainda!

-olha quem fala- eu retruquei aborrecida.

-mia sé disso que estou falando! Quem na droga desse planeta diria que você tem 14 anos?você é madura,resistente,forte!determinada! e você então! – ela apontou para Jéssica – quem diria que você tem 16?

-faz parte- Jéssica sorriu e eu a acompanhei,concordando com a cabeça.

-você não...pensam em nada do que aconteceu com vocês? O por que vocês estão aqui? – ela murmurou sem graça,visivelmente constrangida.

Eu e Jéss não tocávamos no assunto. Mas eu sentia a necessidade de fazê-lo,e ela também sentia,eu saiba disso

-bem- eu comecei falando – eu penso às vezes. Eu vejo que estou em um bônus. Eu sofri,eu senti dor,eu fui humilhada e torturada. Mas os homens que fizeram isso comigo,estão presos e mortos. Eu,nesse momento,era para estar reduzida a cinzas junto com a Jéssica! Estou com a chance de existir,de ter amigos,de ter um amor,de ficar com minha amiga,de ser a alegria de Rosalie...por que iria desprezar tudo isso?

-Rosalie disse que vampiros são seres amaldiçoados congelados no tempo –ela sussurrou.

-eu sou amaldiçoada,e sou congelada no tempo – eu sussurrei- mas prefiro ser congelada no tempo aqui a no inferno.

Jéssica concordou animadamente,acenando com a cabeça.

-eu tenho uma pergunta agora – Jéssica sorriu descontraída – como é ter a mesma idade que sua mãe e seu pai?

Nessie riu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ela pareceu tão diva *_*.

-eu os amo demais – ela falou o obvio- é legal ter pais que te compreendem tão bem. Eles têm toda autoridade sobre mim que vocês podem imaginar,e não consigo me imaginar magoando ou ofendendo eles de maneira alguma. Eles são liberais,e eu não sou uma adolescente rebelde . É uma troca. Claro que algumas vezes os genis de meu pai despertam e eu fico com o temperamento ruim,mas eu sempre consigo me controlar.

Ela nos encarou.

-legal – eu aprovei e Jéss sorriu.

-mais assim,vocês não ficam magoadas,ou chateadas,ou tristes por falar de pais e de família? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

-eu não – eu sussurrei – eu estou morta no final das contas- eu sorri e ela sorriu aliviada para mim. Foi impossível não rir – veja só. Eu tenho uma família,foi o que eu disse,pessoalmente não consigo ver o que mamãe tem tanto contra ser o que somos.

-eu também não – Jéss falou – claro que me deixa triste nunca mais falar com minha família,mas no final das contas,estamos bem né não? – ela olhou para mim em busca de apoio e eu concordei com cabeça animadamente,voltando a encarar Nées.

Eu enrijeci e Jéss enrijeceu ao meu lado. Nós duas havíamos sentido um cheiro,cheiro de lobo. Eu sabia que era um lobo por que eu já havia sentido o cheiro de Jacob. Nada contra o coitado do garoto,não mesmo. Aliás,como eu poderia? Li os livros da saga e gostava de Jacob,mas era "Team Edward". Jake era o melhor para Nées. Porém,ainda não havíamos nos visto, Renéesme ia para La Push,mas Jake ainda não tinha vindo para cá.

Fiquei irritada com todo o espaço que tinha para pensar em minha mente. Havia um lobisomem aqui. Sem a menor parcela ou sombra de duvidas.

Eu rosnei,um rosnado ameaçador vindo da minha garganta. Era a primeira vez que eu rosnava. Ficou até que legal.

Eu e Jéss nos levantamos,nos encaixando protetoramente ao lado de Nées.

O lobo havia parado de correr,porém estava perto e não estava a vista.

Eu me virei a tempo de ver um enorme lobo marrom-avermelhado correr em direção a Jéss. Eu me encaixei na frente dela,erguendo minhas mãos para frente,eu absorvi o impacto da batida quando seu corpo se chocou contra minhas palmas abertas. Aproveitei o momento em que Jéss ofegava atrás de mim e empurrei o lobo para longe.

Ela não caiu. Ele se posicionou com graciosidade nas quatro patas enquanto aterrissava na terra.

Ele rosnou profundamente para mim e Jéss passou por mim para atacá-lo.

-NÃO! – Neesme gritou e puxou Jéssica com força pelo braço. Eu a encarei de leve,voltando meus olhos para o lobo imediatamente. Ele parecia completamente enfurecido. Minha mente trabalho rápido,e aparentemente a de Jéss também: Não havia lobisomens no Alaska, Nées gritando para que não o atacássemos.

-É O JAKE! – ela gritou para nós,ela estava desesperada. Oh Meu Deus! Eu quase ataquei Jacob Black!


	7. Imprints

Cap 7: Imprints

Depois de 5 minutos,estávamos todos sentados esperando Jacob e os outros dois. Eu estava ansiosa,e Jéssica também. Depois de alguns segundos,todos nós ouvimos o barulho de patas e em seguida,elas pararem. Ouvi vagamente roupas sendo passadas por corpos e as vozes animadas de três rapazes,reconheci a de Jacob imediatamente,e Nessie se mexeu ansiosa no sofá à frente do meu.

E eles entraram. Jacob na frente. Um garoto de uns 17 anos entrou em seguida,e eu reconheci ser Seth,o outro aparentava ser tão velho quanto Jacob,e eu percebi eu era Embry. Olhei para Jéss,seu olhar tinha o mesmo modo de compreensão que o meu. Os dois olharam ao redor da sala. Embry foi o primeiro a encontrar meu olhar,ele sorriu para mim e seu olhar encontrou o de Jéss. Ele parou e eu olhei para Jéss,ela mantinha um olhar vidrado no dele. Eu entendi o que havia acontecido no momento em que Jasper havia rosnado e Alice segurava os ombros do marido. Embry havia tido um Imprinting com Jéss. Isso não era bom. Eu olhei para Seth,ele encarava Embry,mais logo seu olhar recaiu sobre o meu. Seus olhos brilharam,ele ofegou e amor irradiou dele como uma luz extremamente forte. Ele me amava,e eu,incondicionalmente e incontrolavelmente o amava também, fomos feitos um para o outro.

-Não!NÃO!- Eu,relutantemente desviei o olhar de Seth,que mantinha seus olhos presos nos meus,e olhei para quem gritou com tanto ódio. Eu segurei Rosalie bem a tempo,pois ela avançava com grande velocidade para Seth,o amor da minha vida.

-Mãe!para com isso!- eu gritei segurando sua cintura e puxando ela comigo. Eu era mais forte que ela,bem mais forte.

-Não!você seu cachorro sardento e imundo!Retardado! não vai pegar minha filha!- Tudo bem,isso não legal.

Emmett e Edward vieram segurar Rosalie.

-Querida,fique longe- Emmett sussurrou para mim e segurou Rosalie pela cintura com Delicadeza e força,tudo ao mesmo tempo. Edward segurou por algum tempo em seus ombros e depois se afastou,me pegando pelo ombro e me levando para perto dele e de Nessie.

-Rosalie- Emmett,meu pai,sussurrou para Rosalie em seu ouvido,eu pude ver uma parcela de ronronar no modo como ele falou o nome de minha mãe perfeita. Ela deu um pequeno gemido em resposta,mais ela ainda rosnava de modo elegante para Seth.

-Ela mal é minha- Rosalie sussurrou. Sua voz não tinha raiva,nem ódio,tinha tristeza,e ela obviamente estaria chorando se pudesse – e você já a quer para você?

-Rosalie,por favor,me escuta,só me escuta- ele falou com as mãos erguidas,um olhar suplicante em seu rosto.

Minha mãe não falou nada,mais ela tinha uma expressão de intenso desprezo em seu rosto magnífico. Seth viu isso como um sim e falou:

-eu jamais quero ou quis roubá-la de você,entenda,não é uma coisa que nós controlamos,eu a vi,e assim foi! Eu não vou roubá-la de você,veja só Jake e Nessie- ele apontou calmamente,embora tremesse,claramente de medo, para Jake e Nessie que estavam abraçados a um canto,perto de Bella e Edward- veja como Nessie está feliz!e ela não se afastou nem um pouco de Edward e Bella! Eu não irei roubar sua filha. Nunca! Eu nem sei se ela me quer!


End file.
